Sole Survivor
The event This Survivor but with an OMA twist. 22 wizards and witches are placed in an island. Who will be the Sole Survivor? This event started at June and ended on October. Upon Reaching the Island the group was subdivided into 4 teams. They are: Results Challenge 1 Tribes are challenged to find the campsite. The group of mismatched individuals set off in a contest on being the first to reach the campsite. * Fal is off with a great start as a grouchy old guy by the name of Paul Barren was obviously not out to gain friends. David Brunnolf found some bananas and unfortunately the ants came with the bananas. Jewel Helter quickly established herself as the bubbly one in the group. * Lugh tribe has an equally strange mix of individuals. Christian Meadows was all too happy about being placed in a tribe with his girlfriend Violet Bradshaw. He also irritated the rest of the tribe with his lovesick pup routine. They encountered and survived a crocodiles. * Luada Adalae Johnson quickly established herself as the leader. Takashi Arai and Dainton McInnis were quick to earn her ire. She dupe them Chip and Dale. Madison Kinson was also somewhat irritated with Chip and Dale. They encountered a monkey and it followed them all the way to camp. * Dagda Got lost in a cave but eventually found their way back to the path. There was some flirtations going on between Brooke Brillon and Adam Turner * Fal and Lugh reached camp at the same time. Luada and Dagda ended up in Tribunal Challenge 2 For winning the 1st Challenge Fal and Lugh got tree houses while Luada and Dagda got stuck with badly made tent. All tribe were instructed to take advantage of the evening to get to know one another. Strangest food was also served * Fal - Lucas Ryan earn the ire of the by complaining about the lack of air conditioning. This eventually brought the tribe to pick him as the one to push out. The tribe was attacked by cockroaches. * Lugh tribe decides to sabotage the other tribes. Sent the roaches towards Fal and spiders to Dagda. * Luada was definitely not getting along well. Adalae continues to be irritated with Chip and Dale. * Dagda Now it's Seth Scrutton who's having a flirtation with Brooke Brillon. Challenge 3 Set to find specific items from the Temple of Tuatha de Danaan. The four tribes set off. Dagda Failed to find the item and the tribe was broken up. Challenge 4 Three teams, one destination. A feast. Fal and Luada got stuck at the obstacle. Lugh came close but time ran out and no one completed the challenge. David Brunnolf from Fal, Brooke Brillon from Luada, and John Holden of Lugh had all fallen behind and was taken out of the game. Lugh and Luada are made to vote one more person off and Fal voted two off. Challenge 5 The tribes had been disbanded and individual challenges begins. Who will be the Sole Surviving Champion of OMA's Sole Survivor contest? The Final Four are: * Adalae Johnson * Craig Sophia * Jewel Helter * Takashi Arai The Winner The contestant that the judge panel and readers found most entertaining is: Jewel Helter External Link *Sole Survivor Category:Writing Challenge